Through her eyes
by SasuSaku453
Summary: Her bloodline was hidden until the day she turned 14. Now Sakura must bare the gift that her dead clan left her. But theres someone there to help her, a friend that she met with her gift. Whats this? She's found a way to bring back the Uchiha clan?
1. Her powers

**hehehe new story hehehe. My friend got me hocked on this show called 'Ghost Whisper' and I really like it so this idea came up. By the way this is Raye not Richy. Richy is still in the hospital but I foundthis story. I read it and its really kawaii**

**Summary: **Her bloodline was hidden until the day she turned 14. Now Kura must bare the gift that her dead clan left her. But theres someone there to help her, a friend that she met with her gift. Whats this? She's found a way to bring back the Uchiha clan?

**Disclaimer: HELL I WISH I OWNED NARUTO THEN ALL U WOULD BE BOWING DOWN TO ME!**wow no more suger.

**Couples:** I'm going to try and make it a SasuSaku but I'm going to put in all the other couples like NejiTen, ShikaIno, NaruHina everyone!

* * *

CHAPTER 1  
Her powers

"NO! Please you cant do this!" a woman screamed as she held her child. "I wont let her have to live with it. Please cant you just do something about it?" the woman cried while screaming cluching her child with worry.

A woman and a man on the thrown watched the woman cry. "We cant do anything San you know that. We all were born with it and your child is no different." The man snapped trying to be kind.

"Please Taro-sama! I wish not for this child to deal with that pain! She doesnt desurve this." San cried trying to convince the elders of what she wanted them to believe.

Taro looked away, "We cant do anything San. Your daughter is born of this clan and she has the same skills as do we all. If we take away her powers then our clan will surly die away." he snapped.

"Taro-kun, give San a break. She only wishes the best for her daughter." the woman whispered. Her voice was beautiful and kind even when not trying to be. "Lets talk with Haru and see what he wishes. If he wishes the same we can make a compramise." she whispered making her husband mad.

A man walked in. His red hair and dark eyes looked around to see his white haired wife. "You wished for my presance Keiko-sama?" he whispered with a bow.

"Haru what do you wish for your daughter. About her bloodline limit, its your choice." Keiko whispered with a bow of her head.

Haru didnt know what to do, "Prolong the effects. She needs to learn what her clan gifted powers are but I wish not for her to have a bad childhood. If thats possible." he whispered earning a nod from the elders.

"San bring your child here!" Taro demanded. San hesitated but did as she was told. Taro outstreached his hand to grab the child but something stopped him. "Keiko-chan you may do this. I dont want this child to have nightmares about it."

Keiko was known for her painless jutsues and her smiles but she didnt know if this could ever become painless. "San since both you and Haru are not alowed to live outside of this clan village I'll send this child to a trusted friend. Tsunade can watch over this child like her own. But before I do that I wanted you to name her." she whispered softly knowing the heart of a mother.

San smiled as she ran her fingers through the baby's already pink hair, "Sakura and if I could for a last name use Haruno."

Keiko smiled, "The child of the spring feild flowers." With that known she looked down into the child's glowling green eyes. "You picked a perfect name San. I'll make sure that young Haruno Sakura lives up to her pure name. Please bring in Tsunade."

A blonde woman walked into the thrown room and hugged San. "San-chan please dont cry. I'll make sure your daughter becomes strong and beautiful." she whispered. She bowed before the clan leaders and whispered, "May I see the child?"

Keiko nodded as Tsunade picked up the young girl who started to laugh, "She's a very sweet girl. I'm sorry you should do what you wish." she whispered giving the child back to Keiko.

"Dear Haruno Sakura. I'm sorry that you will never know your clan but I wanted to give you this gift. Both your mother and I loved it so." she held out a necklace with a flower. "Mixed with your blood it will turn black if you die. But since you are alive and well it is a pastel pink like your hair." Tears came to Keiko's eyes when she knew the child was going to be hurt. "Now child. When you turn 14 your powers will return. Dont be alarmed by it but be strong and control them."

Keiko's index and middle finger lit up with chakra and her eyes focused on the child in her hands. Sakura giggled and said, "miss you obaa-san." with that tears came from Keiko's eyes as she hid the bloodline that she and her grandaughter shared.Sakura let out a scream from pain but soon fell into the darkness of her mind.

San fell to the ground crying hearing the child scream. "Okaa-san why did you hurt her! Sakura didnt need it!" she whispered. Keiko was crying aswell and Tsunade had tears in her eyes.

"San, my daughter I'm sorry but you were the one that wished for this. You of all people knew it was going to hurt her. Tsunade my grandaughter Haruno Sakura is now in your care. Keep her safe and make sure that she has you at her side when she's 14."

Tsunade took the child in her arms with a smile, "Sakura-chan you'll be a good medic when you get older." she whispered as she walked out.

"Okaa-san why did you keep Sakura alive if the Uchiha clan will just kill her later. We know the main house is going to kill us anytime soon and when Itachi gets older he will go after Sakura." San screamed knowing Tsunade was gone.

"Sakura is our last hope. Tsunade is strong and she'll teach Sakura how to survive. No Uchiha will be able to hurt her." Taro snapped. "Now you both may leave. Haru keep San safe for a while."

---

A pink haired girl walked up to the bridge she always she skipped along until someone yelled, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAKURA-CHAN!" in the loudest voice in the world. She smiled and waved to him.

"Thanks Naruto!" she said happily. Suddenly something stopped her. There was someone standing behind Naruto. He had blonde hair that was spicked. He wore a white coat that had fire rising from the bottom. "Naruto who's behind you?" she asked pointing to the man.

Naruto turned around and turned abck to her, "Sakura-chan there's no one behind me. Are you ok?" he asked seeing that she didnt seem normal.

Sakura just schok her head, "I'm sorry Naruto. I think I'm fine now." she whispered walking down the bridge and sitting agenst the rail.

A raven haired boy looked at her in confusion, _She's not acting normal. She's not telling us something_.

* * *

well how was that? I hope you guys liked Richy's story. I should get the next chappy up soon. 


	2. Meeting Obito

Alright I wanted to put this up so everyone will know I'm working on it Well I wanted to dedicate this chappy to 3 different people. **Hasaki-chan**, _Reiyuka Yumikoto_, **xXFreak-headXx** thanks guys for reviewing first!

* * *

Sakura just schok her head, "I'm sorry Naruto. I think I'm fine now." she whispered walking down the bridge and sitting agenst the rail.

A raven haired boy looked at her in confusion, _She's not acting normal. She's not telling us something_.

**CHAPTER 2**  
Meeting Obito

Their sensei came in later with a scroll, "I was late today because Tsunade-sama wanted to talk to me about Sakura." Sakura looked up and saw a boy behind Kakashi. She didnt say anything this time but the boy smiled at her. "Sakura we need you to go to the Hokage's office to see what she wants."

Sakura nodded and began her walk to the Hokage's office. When she walked through the city streets she saw lots of people that she didnt know. Again she said nothing thinking she was only seeing things. "Ohayo Tsunade-sama." Sakura greeted her sensei.

Tsunade's face was sturn as she said, "Sakura please sit down. We need to talk about something." Sakura nodded and took a seat. "Sakura you are from a clan with an odd blood limit. You can see people who are dead, do you understand that?"

Sakura's eyes widened, "Thats why Naruto couldnt see that man." she whispered under her breath. She nodded and asked, "Does anyone else know about this gift. Why do I only have it?"

"Your grandmother was the head of the clan. She prolonged your bloodline limit so you wouldnt have to suffer as a child. She gave you to me knowing the clan would be murdered."

Tsunade sighed, "Your clan was killed by the Uchiha clan to prove they were strong. Unlike the Uchiha clan your clan hated fighting so they didnt fight back. You are the soul surviver but like your mother told me to tell you. Please dont take revenge on Sasuke for this. He had nothing to do with it."

Sakura nodded and began to walk away, "I want the day off. Tell Kakashi-sensei I went home ill or something." she snapped walking back to where ever. She didnt know anymore all she wanted to do was get away from it.

She unkowingly walked into the Uchiha part of town. She slowly walked up to a cracked wall and ran her hands over the crack. "I wonder what happened here." she whispered softly to herself.

"Hey you're the girl from before." A voice said. Sakura spun around with her hand to her chest scared she had done something wrong. She saw a black haired boy with goggles on his eyes, "Hey there dont be scared. My name's Uchiha Obito. Can I ask how you can see me?"

Sakura nodded and walked over to a bench where Obito also sat. "I'm part of a clan that can see the dead."

Obito nodded as he crossed his arms, "The Shiryou clan I'm guessing. When I was younger we were told about them and how they wanted to destroy the world. I didnt believe it one bit and since you're nice and part of the Shiryou clan I'm guessing it was wrong."

Sakura nodded with a smile, "Anything else you've heard about the Shiryou clan?" she asked. "By the way my name's Haruno Sakura."

Obito smiled, "Your name fits you. Kakashi was really worried about you when the fox boy Naruto told him what you saw." Sakura blushed. "You didnt even know about your blood line then did you?" Obito asked laughing.

Sakura started to laugh aswell, "Not one bit." Sakura stopped laughing and got up, "Hey Obito how you about you show me around the old Uchiha lands. Since a _great_ Uchiha like yourself must know everything." she mocked.

"Did you read Kakashi's mind?" He asked sending her a friendly glare. She nodded as they began to walk. "So how'd you read Kakashi's mind without him knowing?"

Sakura giggled a bit, "Since you cant tell him. We were fighting and I was kinda fighting like you I guess with the whole 'friends' thing on a mission. When he wasnt looking I tapped him on the should to see what was going on in his mind." She whispered.

Obito staired in awe, "And you're a chuunin? From what I hear you're acting like a fucking anbu. And I've heard Kakahsi talk about your medics he says that you've surpassed the Hokage herself." Sakura smiled.

"I guess you could say that. I dont like to think of it that way but sure." She walked over to a small fountian and saw the words **Obito ♥s Rin **carved into the stones. Sakura smiled as she said, "Obito did you write this?" Obito walked over and blushed.

"What are you talking about Sakura. I didnt write that." he lied looking away from it. Sakura smiled and wrote **Forever** under it with her kunai. "Sakura?" Obito asked hearing the carving.

Sakura looked away innocently. "I didnt do anything." she whispered hidding her kunai.

Obito suddenly was looking around, "Sakura follow me." he snapped lowly. Sakura got up and ran after him as they both hid in a dark corner of a shop. "Someone's here."

Sakura looked out over the store corner and saw Sasuke, "Sasuke?" she questioned.

Obito looked like he was going to kill someone. "What's Sasuke-teme doing here? The last time he came here as 7 years ago." Obito hissed.

Sakura looked at him in worry, "Let me go talk to him." she whispered. She walked out from behind the store and said, "Sasuke?"

He turned to look at her in suprise. "Sakura? What are you doing here?" he asked meanly.

Sakura remembering that Tsunade told Kakashi that she had fallen ill just said, "I got sick and needed some fresh air."

Obito was at her side knowing Sasuke couldnt see him. "You're a really good lier you know that right?" He said. Sakura wanted to answer but didnt.

"Sakura that isnt any excuse for being on _Uchiha_ lands." Sasuke hissed coming closer.

**

* * *

**

**_PREVIEW_**

Sakura started shaking worried about what he would do when he found her. _He's not acting like himself. I'm really scared of what he could do to me. I should've never come here. Then he wouldnt be mad at me_. Tears were started to come to Sakura's eyes but Obito whiped them away.

"Dont cry Sakura. I promise that everything will be fine. If it wasnt Kakashi would kill me even though I'm already dead." Obito whispered with a smile. Suddenly they heard the door open. "Shit he might not be as stupid as he looks."

**_END PREVIEW_**

Shiryou: Spirit of a dead person.


	3. Hidden

**Hey people. I got the new chappy up for this one since I just got done watching a new Ghost Whisper. I seriously recomend that show since its really cool.**

**Yah u all know all the disclaimer crap so just read.**

* * *

He turned to look at her in suprise. "Sakura? What are you doing here?" he asked meanly.

Sakura remembering that Tsunade told Kakashi that she had fallen ill just said, "I got sick and needed some fresh air."

Obito was at her side knowing Sasuke couldnt see him. "You're a really good lier you know that right?" He said. Sakura wanted to answer but didnt.

"Sakura that isnt any excuse for being on _Uchiha_ lands." Sasuke hissed coming closer.

**CHAPTER 3**  
Hidden

Sakura saw that he wasnt anywhere near his normal mode he was really mad. "Sasuke... I-" she started when Obito came in.

"Sakura he's really mad. Run!" he said tugging her along. Somehow he could touch her. Sakura ran with Obito while Sasuke followed not far behind getting ready for a big fight. "Sakura follow me." Obito said running into an old uchiha house. Sakura followed quickly as she ran in. Right now she didnt want to fight the inraged Uchiha.

Sakura ran as fast as her feet would take her. She turly wanted to stop and see what Sasuke had to say but another part of her knew he would hurt her so she just kept running following Obito. "Sakura in here." he said opening a door with somekind of power he had.

Sakura ran into the room, "Theres a hidden door in the closet hid in there." Obito said quickly opening the door for her. She did and hid her chakra knowing Sasuke would try and use that agenst her. With her chakra control the sence of her chakra blended with the wood leaving her to look invisable.

"Obito I'm scared." she whispered softly.

Obito smiled as he put his thumb up, "Dont worry Sakura. I'll protect you." he whispered earning a nod from the scared kunoichi.

"Sakura come out. I know this place by heart. You cant hide!" Sasuke snapped with venom in his voice.

Sakura started shaking worried about what he would do when he found her. _He's not acting like himself. I'm really scared of what he could do to me. I should've never come here. Then he wouldnt be mad at me_. Tears were started to come to Sakura's eyes but Obito whiped them away.

"Dont cry Sakura. I promise that everything will be fine. If it wasnt Kakashi would kill me even though I'm already dead." Obito whispered with a smile. Suddenly they heard the door open. "Shit he might not be as stupid as he looks."

Sasuke walked into the old room that used to be his parents. _Why the hell am I hunting her down? She didnt do anything but walk on the Uchiha lands but they're still part of Konoha so theres nothing wrong. Why would she be hidding_.

He suddenly remember the day when Itachi killed his parents. "Sakura get out of this room right now!" he snapped trying to control his anger at Itachi but right now all his anger was chanled at Sakura.

Obito knew that Sasuke as angry at Itachi but he was also mad that Sasuke was taking it out on his teammate. "Sakura I want you do do something for me." Sakura nodded. "We're going to get out of here but just in case." Obito smiled, "Kakashi tells me you're a quick leaner so I'm going to give you the seals to a fire jutsu and you can use it if Sasuke comes after you."

Sakura nodded knowing that anything Obito could teach would help her. She was still shaky as he kept going. "Its called **_Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu_**.The hand signs are," as Obito exlained the justu to Sakura Sasuke searched the room throwing things around started to frighten Sakura and it was starting to work.

Sakura nodded but stopped, "Wait." she whispered softly. Sakura did a couple seals and suddenly Obito was solid. He held out his hand and didnt go through the wall. Sakura smiled at him as he grabbed her hand and they began to run.

They quickly ran out of the closet and Sasuke watched them run. _Who was that and why was he holding her hand? _Sasuke thought angerly. He quickly followed them out but they were gone.

"Obito I'm sorry," Sakura whispered as they stopped on the bridge. Obito looked at her in confusion, "About making you soild without asking your permission. I should have asked you first." with that she deactivated the jutsu.

Obito smiled, "You're really sweet and I'm glad I could help. I wouldnt want that bastard to have hurt you. Well lets go find Kakashi I think you should tell him about your bloodline limit."

_He's a lot like Naruto. I've seen in Kakashi-sensei's mind that he really loved that girl Rin. But Rin liked Kakashi-sensei. Wow he really is like Naruto_. Sakura nodded, "Do you know where he could be?" she asked softly looking around. "He never talks about himself so we never know."

**

* * *

**

**hey guys hope you liked that chapter here's the preview and please review!**

**PREVIEW**

"Sakura stay." Kakashi said seeing she was about to turn and run away. "If this is truly my teammate then I'm allowed to ask questions right?" Sakura turned to Obito who nodded. "Why are you here?"

Obito wanted to answer but knew it was best if Sakura did. Sakura walked up to Obito and hid behind him slightly, "I'm from the Shiryou clan." she whispered hoping Kakahsi understood. Her breathing was sharp as Kakashi staired at her in wonder.

"The Shiryou clan? The one that can see the dead? But how... how is Obito solid?" Kakashi asked sitting down feeling like he was going to faint.

**END PREVIEW**


	4. Reunion

hey guys I've been stuffed with homework and we're having those damn MCA and MAP tests so I have 10x more homework. well heres the chapter_

* * *

_

_He's a lot like Naruto. I've seen in Kakashi-sensei's mind that he really loved that girl Rin. But Rin liked Kakashi-sensei. Wow he really is like Naruto_. Sakura nodded, "Do you know where he could be?" she asked softly looking around. "He never talks about himself so we never know."

****

CHAPTER 4  
Reunion

Obito smirked as he looked at the sky, "Knowing Kakashi he's at the KIA momorial. You know where that is right?" With that they both started walking.

---

They saw Kakashi standing infront of a large rock stairing at thosands of names. "I hate when he does that." Obito whispered. "He acts as if he's the one that died. Sakura could you make me solid again just for a minute or two." he asked.

Sakura smiled hoping her sensei would believe it. With a couple seals Obito could be seen without Sakura's gift. "There, now you are human again."

Obito bowed and walked over to Kakashi, "I thought you'd be helping an old lady Kakashi?" Obito said. Kakashi only nodded. This got on Obito's nerves. "God Kakashi it's still a a mystery how you became a jounin!" Obito yelled looking a lot like Naruto. (see bio manga pic)

Kakashi turned around at that. His eyes widened as he saw the cobalt haired boy with the goggles. Noticing Sakura he asked, "Sakura what kind of trick are you pulling, what ever it is stop it right now. It's no where near funny." he snapped.

Sakura started shaking under her sensei's feirce glare. _Why is this happening to me. First Sasuke then Kakashi-sensei what am I going to do_? Tears started coming to her eyes. "I...-" Sakura wanted to talk but she didnt want to upset Kakashi any more.

Obito looked at her then glared at Kakashi, "Kakashi I cant stand you! Dont yell at Sakura like that, she doesnt deserve it." Obito's glare grew serious, "If you treat a companion like that you are worse then trash." he snapped.

Sakura kept shaking, "Obito stop. Please dont I dont need to be defended." she whispered trying to calm her shaking. "I shouldnt have even stepped on the Uchiha grounds. I shouldnt have upset Sasuke and you shouldnt have taught me that jutsu." she whispered.

"Sakura stay." Kakashi said seeing she was about to turn and run away. "If this is truly my teammate then I'm allowed to ask questions right?" Sakura turned to Obito who nodded. "Why are you here?"

Obito wanted to answer but knew it was best if Sakura did. Sakura walked up to Obito and hid behind him slightly, "I'm from the Shiryou clan." she whispered hoping Kakahsi understood. Her breathing was sharp as Kakashi staired at her in wonder.

"The Shiryou clan? The one that can see the dead? But how... how is Obito solid?" Kakashi asked sitting down feeling like he was going to faint.

"I found a jutsu and I was scared so I used it on Obito so he could help me get away from Sasuke." Sakura's eyes looked away she was scared of what her sensei was going to do next. There were two options 1) freak out or 2) shut up and stair. Eather way she didnt like it.

"Sakura are you sure about keeping the jutsu this long you look really pale." Obito whispered. Sakura shock her head and Obito shrugged.

Sakura wanted to let go of the jutsu but she couldnt do that to her sensei. "Obito I- I think I need to rest." she whispered leaning agenst the logs there. She held her shaky hand to her forehead trying to understand everything that was happening. Suddenly a shot of pain ran through her head. Her hands quickly gripped her head as she held her head to her knees. A soft whimper came from her but nothing more.

"Sakura?" Obito questioned. When he turned around Sakura had fainted and was laying on the cold ground. Both Kakashi and Obito shot to her side quickly. "Sakura let go of the damn jutsu." Obito snapped as Sakura's head rested agenst Kakashi's shoulder.

Obito tried to undo the jutsu himself and that didnt work, "Its a bloodline limit so you cant do anything Obito." Kakashi whispered. "She's the only one that can take it off."

Sakura's eyes opened and she smiled slightly, "Obito I just had an Idea." she whispered softly.

"Tell us it after you take this jutsu off. I wouldnt want you fainting into the afterlife." Obito whispered with a smile. Sakura nodded as she took away the jutsue. "Now lets hear it." Obito whispered still at her side.

* * *

**PREVIEW**

Obito smirked, "Now I'm really sure she's a Shiryou." He chuckled. Sakura smiled at them.

"Yondaime dont they kinda remind you of Naruto and Sasuke?" Sakura asked sweetly. Both Kakashi and Obito turned hearing the names. Obito was the only one who could see Yondaime.

Yondaime smiled and scrached the back of his head, "In the old days they did. Kakashi has grown since then and now he acts like a mix of Obito and his old self." he mumbled.

**END PREVIEW**


	5. To Bring them back

"Tell us it after you take this jutsu off. I wouldnt want you fainting into the afterlife." Obito whispered with a smile. Sakura nodded as she took away the jutsue. "Now lets hear it." Obito whispered still at her side.

****

CHAPTER 5  
To bring them back

Sakura sighed knowing Kakashi wasnt going to aprove of her idea, "What if I get that jutsu stronger... and bring back the Uchiha clan all together?" she asked softly looking from her sensei back to Obito.

Kakashi seemed deep in thought about it. "I guess you could try. But what about you being from the Shiryou clan. Uchiha and Shiryou have never gotton along before." he whispered.

Sakura got up and looked around. She saw the blonde man again. She bowed to him polighly and he bowed back. _He looks like Naruto... _Sakura smiled at the man, "May I ask your name?" she whispered.

The man smiled, "Just call me Yondaime. I'm Konoha's yellow flash." he said wisly. Sakura's eyes widened as she now knew why he was by Naruto. "You must be Naruto's teammate. He considers you a sister you know." he smiled again.

Sakura returned his smile, "Thank you for watching over him, for watching over the whole village. Everyone in this village is thankful to you." she whispered.

Yondaime smiled at her, "Shiryou Sakura I'm guessing. Your mother was a sweet woman and she asked me to give this to you when you were old enough." He came up infront of her and held out a beautiful pendant necklace. (see necklace pic on bio)

It was beautiful and she couldnt say it wasnt, "Thank you," she whispered as he put it on for her.

"There's no need for saying thank you since it is your birth right to this pendant. It brings out the strength that your heart holds. With this that little idea of yours can become true. Dont worry both Obito and I fully suport you. I'm not so sure about my other student though." Yondaime said kindly.

Sakura nodded as a whirlwind ingolfed her. Her hair spun rapidly and she started to shake as she felt everything around her changing. She fell to her knees and soon she looked up to see Kakashi and Obito looking at her. She got to her feet and noticed that she was wearing a dress. (see dress pic on bio)

The dress was stunning and it had the Haruno symbol on it aswell. But was it truly the Haruno crest? No it ment the full moon and Sakura knew that. The moon somehow powered her clan's gifts. Her hair now had a lighter look with a blue tint to it.

Obito smirked, "Now I'm really sure she's a Shiryou." He chuckled. Sakura smiled at them.

"Yondaime dont they kinda remind you of Naruto and Sasuke?" Sakura asked sweetly. Both Kakashi and Obito turned hearing the names. Obito was the only one who could see Yondaime.

Yondaime smiled and scrached the back of his head, "In the old days they did. Kakashi has grown since then and now he acts like a mix of Obito and his old self." he mumbled.

"Death does that to people." Sakura whispered softly knowing the pain. "Well I should be getting to my training. I'll see you tomorrow Kakashi-sensei and I'll talk to you guys later." she whispered.

Obito got up and waved while yelling, "BYE SHIRYOU-SAMA!" Yondaime only rolled his eyes waving. Kakashi got up and followed Sakura.

"Sakura what happened between you and Sasuke?" He asked walking at her side. Sakura shock her head.


	6. A memory away

Srry I'm putting up 2 chapters for the long wait so hope you like them.

* * *

Obito got up and waved while yelling, "BYE SHIRYOU-SAMA!" Yondaime only rolled his eyes waving. Kakashi got up and followed Sakura.

"Sakura what happened between you and Sasuke?" He asked walking at her side. Sakura shock her head.

****

CHAPTER 6  
A memory away

With a sigh she started to explain. "I was just walking along and I walked into the Uchiha lands. Thats where I met Obito. Obito spotted Sasuke and I thought I could talk to him but he just was really mad, I guess. Obito saw how mad he was and we both ran."

Kakashi sighed, "He followed you. You were really scared and didnt know what to do." Kakashi whispered finnishing it a little.

Sakura nonly nodded, "He was different. His voice had so much venom in it and he sounded so bitter. I truly only wanted to help." she whispered holding her shaking body.

Kakashi smiled at her, "Dont worry. go home and get some rest. We can talk early tomorrow morning before Sasuke gets there." he whispered. Sakura nodded and walked back to her empty home. Her parents had left her when she was six because they couldnt stand the fact she wanted to be a ninja.

---

The next morning Sakura got up at one and got ready to meet Kakashi like they had planed. She knew he wasnt going to be late. He was probly going to be there first. She smiled at that thought. Sakura slipped into a new outfit that she found and put a pair of ninja shorts under the skirt. (I FOUND THE PIC its 'Red' on bio) Her long hair reached her back and she could still see the blue in it.

She walked to the bridge and saw that Kakashi was already there. "You're early for once sensei." Sakura said smiling.

Kakashi kept reading his book, "Only by 20 minutes. That outfit looks good on you and I'm guessing you can train in it?"

Sakura smiled, "If I couldnt I wouldnt be wearing it. So what did you want to talk to me about?" she asked sitting in the tree above him.

"Well since you dont know much about your clan maybe we could start there?" Kakashi looked up to his student who nodded. "The Shiryou clan was the strongest clan thats why the Uchiha clan wished to destroy them. The clan leaders were a kind couple the husband was strick while the wife was sweet and caring."

"Why did the Uchiha clan attack them, from what I hear they didnt do anything." Sakura snapped looking at the sunrise.

Kakashi sighed, "Like Sasuke they wanted power. Its said if you kill a Shiryou clan member you will gain altimet power. Itachi kill 20 along with the main house members. Which is why the Uchiha family thought he should be leader."

_Something in my mind is telling me this isnt the full extent of what I can remember, Maybe Kakashi can help me remember back then_. She sighed and asked. "Do you know the names of the leaders?"

"Shiryou Taro and Shiryou Keiko." he mumbled trying to remember.

Sakura gasped, "obaa-san!" she whispered as tears came to her eyes. Her eyes lit up with ice blue sparks as memories flooded her mind. The next thing she saw was Kakashi's worried face. "What happened?" she asked holding her head.

Kakashi was worried, "Your eyes lit up like lightning and you fainted. Good thing I caught you." he said setting her next to the tree trunk. "What happened?"

Sakura was again shaking, "I can remember. When I was younger my obaa-san was Keiko. She sent me with Tsunade so I wouldnt be caught in the murder." she whispered softly.

Kakashi nodded, "Are you sure you want to bring back all this stuff. Do you think you can handle it?" he asked.

Sakura smiled, "I was training until midnight last night. I got everything down so I think I'll be fine. Like you say Kakashi-sensei, I'm a quick learner."

"Good morning Sakura." Obito said in a singing voice. Sakura snapped her fingers and he was human again. "Wow you were training werent you?" he chuckled and smiled. "Hey there Kakashi. For once in your adult life you're not late. I thought you were starting to become me for a second." he laughed.

Kakahsi let out a giggle aswell. "Why would I ever want to become you?" he asked. Suddenly Kakashi noticed Sakura's necklace, "Sakura where did you get that?"

Sakura's fingers found their way to the pendant, "Yondaime-sama gave it to me. He said it was from my clan and that it amplifies my powers." she answered. Soon they were all talking about their pasts and how fun it was go on missions and how much Naruto reminded Kakashi of Obito.

---

Sasuke walked up to the bridge to hear laughing. _What I thought I was always the first one here. There's more then one person, who could it be_. Sasuke walked up to see Sakura in a new outfit, the boy from before and KAKASHI! _Wow he's not late. Hey why's that boy here again! Damn and Sakura's laughing with him. That outfit is really cute on her, hey whats with the hair_?

Sakura turned to him and her eyes darkened, "Ohayo," she whispered. Everyone senced her mood.

"Hey Sakura I better be_ going_. I'll talk with you later. Kakashi go easy on the wimps ok?" Obito smugly said. Sakura hit him on the shoulder knowing she could as she did she snapped making him disapear.


	7. A threat?

"Hey Sakura I better be_ going_. I'll talk with you later. Kakashi go easy on the wimps ok?" Obito smugly said. Sakura hit him on the shoulder knowing she could as she did she snapped making him disappear.

****

CHAPTER 7  
A threat?

"Who was that?" Sasuke growled lowly. _That DOBE just called me a wimp! And Sakura didn't defend me, does she think I'm a wimp or is she just mad_.

Obito smirked at Sasuke, "He's jealous Sakura. He really likes you." he sung smugly. Sakura just shrugged not knowing what to say. Naruto came soon with Yondaime behind him. Sakura only smiled.

"Sakura-chan. You look really beautiful today. OMG Sensei you're early!" Naruto screamed making Sakura laugh, "Hell is freezing over!" NAruto started running around until Sakura grabbed the hood of his jump suit.

She smiled as he stopped, "Calm down Naruto. Lets just go train." she whispered with a smile. Kakashi nodded as they began their trek to the new training grounds.

Kakashi and Naruto were up front while Sakura and Sasuke were behind them. "Hey Sakura." Sasuke started. Sakura turned to look at him but was silent. "Why were you by the Uchiha lands? And in that house?" Sasuke questioned.

Sakura shrugged, "I walked blindly into that part of town. I'm sorry if it upset you in any way."

"Shiryou-sama," a voice hissed, snapping Sakura's head up. "Konoha has two intruders in the 14th training field." the voice hissed.

"Sakura?" Sasuke questioned seeing she was standing in a trance. "Kakashi!" Sasuke snapped. Kakashi turned around to see Sakura still stairing into space.

"Sakura?" he asked softly as his hand was on her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

Sakura's eyes shut and opened but she kept stairing at the same place, "We have intruders in Konoha. Naruto notify Tsunade-sama quickly."

"Sakura there's no chakra around here." Sasuke snapped in defense. He turned to Kakashi who shock his head. "See Kakashi agrees."

Sakura smiled at her team, "Then I guess I'm on my own. Have fun training Kakashi-sensei." she whispered as she dashed through the woods without a sound.

Kakashi kept looking around trying to find out if Sakura had really sensed someone or if it was another trick. "Write something if its true." Kakashi whispered as he knelt down the the ground. Suddenly the words **She's telling the Truth Kakashi **were written in front of him in the dirt. Kakashi got up and said, "Naruto do as Sakura told you. SAsuke you're coming with me."

Sasuke looked dumb struck. "You have to be kidding. We have no proof of anything." Kakashi just hit him over the head.

"Come and fight or help Naruto." He snapped running after the kunoichi. _Please Sakura don't kill yourself yet. Let us fight with you_.

Sasuke ran at Kakashi's side as they darted through the forest. They came in and noticed two different nin besides Sakura. "So this is the last Shiryou?" A man hissed.

Sakura's fists clenched. "Go away you stupid snake!" she snapped. The man began to laugh evilly. "Do you wish to fight?" she asked.

The man shock his head, "Dear child I would lose in only seconds. We both know that well don't we? What's your name child?"

"Shiryou Sakura." She snapped. "You are the traitorous sannin Orochimaru. What are you doing in Konoha?" she snapped as her eyes started to glow the same ice blue color as before.

Kabuto stepped in front of Orochimaru, "Please Shiryou-sama. We only came for Sasuke-kun. We wish not to fight with you." he pleaded not willing to fight.

Sakura sighed, "You have nothing to gain here but much to lose. Leave or be killed!" she snapped. Both Kabuto and Orochimaru flinched at her tone.

Kakashi smirked and Sasuke felt himself starting to shake. With a smirk Kakashi said, "I suggest you do as Shiryou-sama says. She's not one to take back her words. Along with the fact her true strength hasn't been shown yet." He said clearly. "Even Itachi feared what she would become."

Sasuke turned to face Kakashi and saw the serious look in his eyes. _Sakura even scared Itachi? What is going on_? Sakura's eyes started sparking and Sasuke could only stay in the silence.

"You have been warned." she whispered. She did a couple hand seals that no one knew and her fists were lit with a light blue chakra. "**Umarekawaru Uchiha no Jutsu!"** she screamed slaming her palms deep into the earth spreading the blue light.

**umarekawaru:** to be born again


	8. For The Village

**Here's why I havent been updating**

**1) My computer is being very bad cause my bro went on all these spy sits**

**2) he deleted ALL my FREAKING stories**

**3) its summer and I kinda dont wanna**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 8  
**For the village.

Kakashi understood this and pulled Sasuke to the ground covering him with his body. When Kakahsi didn't feel any pain he looked up to see Obito. "Kakashi I thought you would listen to your student." he smirked and deactivated the barrier he had created. "Kakashi she did it!" Obito yelled pointing at Sakura.

Sakura smirked, "They might not be friends of my clan but they have agreed to help for their village." she snapped getting to her feet. "Be warned their strength is not as it used to be."

"She's right. I feel stronger suddenly. Hey Sasuke are you all right?" Obito asked. Sasuke was trembling as he looked at the two men guarding Sakura.

"Father... Itachi..." he whispered softly. "What the hell is going on?" he screamed. Obito shut Sasuke up.

Obito was holding Sasuke's mouth shut, "All right Kakashi didn't you teach him to keep his mouth shut if he's the target that's trying to be hided?"

Orochimaru began to laugh, "Child you think you can control Itachi? You are wrong and you know it." He hissed.

Itachi bowed, "Orochimaru I'm under Shiryou-sama's directions. She is stronger then to be expected and she has done something that would bless the world. Like she said I'm here to protect my village." Itachi took out a katana. "Do as she says." he snapped.

When Orochimaru didn't move Itachi charged with full force and struck him in the gut. With that Kabuto and Orochimaru left. Sasuke finally settled got to his feet and ran over to Sakura and his two family members.

He stopped in front of his father who only smiled at him. Sakura smiled again, "Are you guys ready to go back?" she asked. Both elder Uchihas nodded. "Obito are you?"

Obito shock his head and but his hands behind his head. "I'll stick around for a while. But I'm not the Shiryou so do whatever. I can just annoy you later." he said waving her off, earning a smile. Sakura releaced the jutsue and they were all gone.

Sakura's eyes darkened to the normal green as she began to wobble on her feet. Seeing this both Kakashi and Sasuke caught her before she hurt herself in the fall. She fell to her knees. "It hurts Kakashi-sensei." she whispered holding her stomach.

When her arm lifted up it was covered in blood. Tsunade arrived right there to see the blood on Sakura's arm and stomach. "SAKURA-CHAN! What happened?" Naruto yelled running to her side.

Tsunade noticed the glowing pendant and how Sasuke was acting. "Shiryou-sama please don't tell me that you used that kinjutsu." she whispered.

Sakura tried to sit up but fell back down. "I had no choice. The only one that was hurt was me and Orochimaru anyway. I can heal quickly but _they_ could not heal. Its my duty Hokage-sama!" she snapped back.

"Baka don't be so stubborn!" she snapped. "You could have lost your life with that attack he gave you! Just like all the others were." Tsunade screamed with tears in her eyes. "At least let me heal you from what you were delt."

Sakura smiled, "I guess if its not to much trouble for you?" she whispered trying to get to her feet. Kakashi, Naruto, and Tsunade pushed her down making her rest in Kakashi's and Naruto's arms. With that Tsunade did her work on healing Sakura's wounds.

_She wasn't even hit. At least not from what I saw. Maybe... _Kakahsi kept thinking of reasons why Sakura would be bleeding. _If only I had chose quicker she wouldn't have been hurt_. Kakashi hated the feeling of being guilty, "Sakura could you tell us why this happened?" he asked.

* * *

**PREVIEW**

The man looked up, "You can see me? Damn you must be a Shiryou. I thought we killed you all off." he snapped darting at her with a kunai. She knew he was dead but somehow the kunai cut her inside insted of the outside.

She dubbled over and held her gut holding back her tears. Even after being a ninja it still hurt to be stabbed there. She fell to her knees trembling from the blow. Slowly she stombled to her feet.

"You'll die from that wound. Just like all the others." the man snapped. Sakura just did a couple hand signs and then kicked him knowing that now he could feel it. "You're a strong one compaired to the others." he mumbled whiping the blood from his mouth.

**END PREVIEW

* * *

**

You have to read the authoress's note at the top PLEASE! 


End file.
